1. Field
The following description relates to a radiator frame having an antenna pattern embedded therein and an electronic device including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, radiator frames that are manufactured by injection-molding processes have been developed. For example, such a radiator frame may be manufactured by injection-molding a resin material around a radiator or subjecting a previously formed frame member to injection-molding to embed the radiator in an antenna pattern frame or inside an electronic device case.
Furthermore, an electronic device case may include a metal component disposed on the exterior of the electronic device case and intended for use as an antenna. In such an electronic device case, a configuration in which the metal component is connected to a radiator provided inside the electronic device is required.